


Blankey Buddies

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, JohnDave Week, Kiddiestuck, M/M, day 2: favorite AU/your AU, john and dave are 5 and i forgot how kindergarten works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late day 2 of JohnDave week (2016), favorite AU. I chose kiddiestuck, or kindergartenstuck (whatever you want to call it). I love writing AUs with characters as little kids because little kids are so cute and pure. The Striders move to Washington, where kindergarten has already been started a month ago. As his job as an older brother, Dirk scares Dave into thinking being The New Kid means you can NEVER make friends, which scares Dave so much he cries on his first day. Luckily, John Egbert is a huge sweetie who comes to comfort the little Strider, with the help of his trusty security blankey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankey Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> JohnDave Week 2016, Day 2: Favorite AU/Your AU

            Dave Strider was 5 years old, which he thought was old enough to decide to stay living in Texas, but his Bro said that he didn’t get a choice in the matter. His other older brother was 8, and he tried to convince Bro to stay in Texas too because his best friend lived there, but Bro moved them to Washington anyway, saying that Dirk could make a new best friend here.

            Dave didn’t like it here. It was cold and it rained all the time. Even worse, kindergarten started earlier here, so kindergarten had already been started a month ago. Dirk told Dave that being The New Kid was the worst thing ever because everyone already had friends. He told Dave that Bro had doomed the both of them to having no friends forever, which made Dave cry until Bro promised to get pizza for dinner if he stopped crying.

            Dave started his first day in style; Bro had gotten him new red sneakers and a Power Rangers backpack, and he borrowed a pair of Dirk’s pointy shades, and combed his hair, and wore his favorite shirt with the T-Rex on it. He tried to act confidant, but by the time he actually got to school he was desperately clinging to Bro’s leg. While Bro was talking to the teacher (and getting her cell phone number without asking for it, which happened to Bro often), Dave hid behind his leg and poked his head out, trying to find someone who was playing by themselves. He couldn’t find anyone.

            “Hey, lil man.” Dave looked up at his Bro, who was done talking to the teacher. “It’s time for me to get to work, kiddo. I’ll pick you up at 2 o’clock on the dot, ‘kay?”

            “No!” Dave cried as Bro pried him off, “You can’t go! I’m not gonna have anyone to play with!”

            “Your teacher, Miss Paint, will find you someone to play with. And you’re such a cool looking dude, lil man; everyone will want to be friends with you,” Bro reassured.

            Dave’s cool look was ruined by the fact that he was bawling, his face getting red and his nose running as he sobbed loudly. Bro absconded with nothing more than a wave goodbye as he left. Dave wailed even louder as Miss Paint tried to calm him down.

            “Hey!” Dave sniffled, looking over to the small boy who had run up to him. “Why’re you crying?” He asked, his big blue eyes wide and curious.

            “My big bro left and I don’t have any friends here and I’m sad,” Dave sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The boy had a red blanket draped across his shoulders, but at Dave’s words he took it off and draped it over Dave’s shoulders instead.

            “Whenever I get sad or have bad dreams, my blankey makes me feel better. It’s my favoritest blankey ever, but you look really super duper sad so I’ll let you borrow it just for today,” the boy told Dave earnestly. Dave already felt calmer talking to the boy.

            “My name is Dave,” Dave told him.

           “I’m Jonathon Matthew Egbert, but most people just call me John!” the boy laughed, ruffling his unruly black hair. Then he took Dave by the hand. “Wanna play with the Legos with me?? Jade and Rose told me I couldn’t make anything cooler than the Lego spaceship they made, but you can help me make something waaaay cooler!” John suggested excitedly, and Dave nodded.

            From then on, Dave followed John around everywhere he went, and Miss Paint couldn’t even separate them for timeouts. When John got in trouble for pulling Jade’s hair, Dave sat as close as he was allowed to and waited patiently for John’s timeout to end. It became a ritual for the two best friends that whenever Dave got to school, John would come up and drape his blankey over Dave’s shoulders before they went off to play.

            One day, as they were eating lunch, John turned to Dave and asked, “hey, how come you wear those dumb sunglasses all the time?”

            Dave frowned at his friend. “They’re not dumb, they’re awesome. Both my big bros wear a pair just like these,” he huffed.

            “Yeah, but yours are too big and have a lot of scratches,” John pointed out.

            “Dirk gave me his old pair. I haveta wear shades because the sun hurts my eyes, anyways, and my old shades broke,” Dave shrugged, biting into his sandwich. John nodded thoughtfully.

            That evening, John begged his dad to bring him to the store to buy something. He had cleaned his room and helped set the table for dinner that night, so his dad agreed that he could buy something. When they got to the store, John ran straight for the sunglasses. He searched until he found the perfect pair, round aviators that he thought Dave would really like.

            The next day, John gave them to his friend. “You said your old pair broke so you were wearing your big brother’s old pair, so I thought I would get you new ones that look even cooler!” John smiled brightly. Dave changed out his shades, going to look in the bathroom mirror. “Do you like them?” John prompted, worried a bit that his friend didn’t. Dave hadn’t said anything since he was given his gift.

            Suddenly, Dave was hugging John. John was surprised at the sudden hug, and even more so when he realized Dave was crying. “Did I hurt your feelings??” John asked, panicked. “I’m sorry!!”

            “No, no its not that, I’m just…” Dave sniffled, pulling away and wiping at his wet face with his sleeve. “I’m just really happy,” the blonde confessed.

            “I’m glad! I was scared I made you sad, but its good that I made you happy! I like seeing you happy because you’re my best friend!” John smiled, and Dave cried even harder.

            Dirk had been wrong; Dave _had_ made a friend. A best friend, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Johndaveweek 2016 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/146232682294/)


End file.
